Blue: A Redo
by BlackPuma137
Summary: A redo of my other story, Blue. Annabeth goes a little crazy in the kitchen for the sake of our hero...
1. Blue: A Redo

**Blue: A Redo**

_Author's Note: A redo on my other one-shot. This is what I originally intended: you're not supposed to know what she's been doing until she says so. _

Annabeth sighed. She didn't know what else to try…she'd been practically living in the tiny apartment kitchen for the past year, trying to figure it out. Surely baking couldn't best a child of Athena!

It had all started with Percy's twentieth birthday. She had known he loved blue, and so, with Sally's advice, she'd tried it. It didn't really work out—it turned purple instead. So she used Sally's back-up instead, and promised herself she would get it right…eventually. And now, in every minute of her spare time, she'd tried to get it right. She usually did the cooking, and Percy was really rather too slow to really try to work it out, so at first, her time spent in the kitchen went unnoticed.

But then…it had turned to obsession. And while Percy was slow, he wasn't stupid. But when Annabeth had snapped at him (she should really work on her patience), he didn't question her anymore.

And so, she tried again and again. She'd spent the first six months learning how to make something that wouldn't induce severe stomach pain, then moved on to the actual coloring. And while she could now bake amazingly well, she was still frustrated. Because it always, always, ALWAYS was too dark or too light. Usually she'd get a practically white result. Okay, she reasoned. Then a bit more dye. The next batch would be a deep indigo. Alright, a tad bit less. The next batch? A tad bit _less_ white. (This was around the time where the anger began.) The next batch? A tad bit _less_ indigo.

She'd tried and tried and tried…but she never got that one that Percy loved. But this was the last time. It was over a year now! She rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. All she ever did now was think of coloring. And purple! That goddamn color haunted her every dream, her every thought. It was always there, lurking in the back of her mind.

Annabeth looked up as she heard the door slam shut—Percy was home. She heard him sigh and take of his coat, then look for her. She sighed. All she wanted was the right coloring—what that too hard to ask for?

She began mechanically cleaning up the kitchen when she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She smiled as he kissed his way from her collarbone to her neck from behind her—he always knew what she needed. She turned to him.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

She scowled. "Brilliant," she answered sarcastically.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked into his eyes and cringed—there it was. The color that always eluded her.

"Annabeth…."

"It's never blue!" she shouted, exasperated.

She couldn't handle it anymore; she was about to blow. She _had_ to tell someone. She put her head on his chest and was close to sobbing.

She just wanted it to be blue!

Percy let her sob; put his arms around her. "Ummm…should I know what that means?"

She got out of his embrace and glared at him, then spun toward the cookie jar and held the offensive item up to his eye level.

"I've been trying to bake you a blue cookie batch ever since your twentieth birthday!"


	2. Blue: A Redo, Part Two

**Blue: Redo**

**Chapter Two**

Annabeth stalked to their room, absolutely furious. She flopped on their bed, moaned, and considered sobbing. That was when Percy decided to make his entrance.

Quietly, he sat on the bed next to her, coaxing her with kisses and soft whispers until she finally sat up. She sat cross legged, with a pillow in her lap, but Percy could tell she was still furious. He didn't say anything, though, until he finally caved: Percy chuckled. "Are you honestly that upset over a miscolored cookie?"

Annabeth felt her eyes narrow. "_A_ cookie? _A_ cookie? I've been in the kitchen the entire year, trying to get a blue cookie! And it's never blue! It's always purple or white or a bit less purple or a bit less white!" She shrieked the entire rant. She was making a scene, she knew, but she had to get it out of her system.

Percy sighed. "Please don't tell me it was for me," he said, but backtracked when he saw Annabeth's murderous glare. "Annabeth, calm down. I'm sure it's a delicious cookie."

"Delicious is NOT blue!"

Percy snatched the cookie out of her hand and ate it, calmly and slowly. "Annabeth, it's a delicious cookie. And I love purple. Purple, purple, purple!" he sang.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You should stick to training demi-gods. Because you can NOT sing."

Percy winked, then pulled her close to him . "And you shouldn't stick to the kitchen. I've missed, you silly, obsessive baker."

And so began the reign of purple food at the Jackson residence.


	3. Blue: A Redo, Part Three

**Blue: A Redo, Part Three**

_Author's Note: Suggestion all do to readingKs, thank you so much! Also, thanks to all you reviewers—you make my world go round._

Annabeth sighed. She was seriously considering sending the kids to camp year-round. Gods have mercy—she _told_ Percy she didn't want kids unless he was there 24/7.

But noooo. He's off on another one of those diplomatic Greek/Roman meetings.

Isn't that just _perfect_...especially now that she could feel a huge headache coming on. She put her head in her hands. Why couldn't they just be quiet for one minute?

Because they were the offspring of two of the most powerful demigods on Earth.

And because they had a girl who was purely Athena, and a boy who was purely Poseidon.

Suddenly, through her hazy thoughts came a distant ringing sound. Annabeth perked up immediately, but once she realized it was just the oven timer, she relaxed.

She grabbed oven mitts and grabbed the batch of cookies out of the oven before they could burn. She smiled at their dark purple color—as she did everytime.

Just then, the kids came running in, almost provoking Annabeth into dropping the tray.

"Silena, Luke, slow down! Otherwise, neither of you get cookies," she warned.

Immediately, as expected, they slowed down and stood in front of the kitchen's island, watching their mother transfer the cookies to a plate.

Annabeth looked over at them and nearly sighed again. Silena was, of course, drenched in water (Luke's favorite water tactic when the playing wasn't going his way) and Luke was thoroughly upset (Silena's favorite manipulation tactic when the playing wasn't going her way).

"What was is this time?" she asked as she walked the plate of cookies over to the bar. Silena and Luke, abashed, followed their mother and quietly hopped onto the barstools. Luke made for a grab at the cookies, but Annabeth swiftly slapped his hand lightly.

Silena and Luke remained resolutely silent, though, until Annabeth grabbed a cookie for herself and began munching it, emitting soft moans of delight every once in a while; just to make them suffer just a bit more._ Motherhood sometimes has it's benefits, _she thought gleefully.

Finally, Luke caved. "Silena made me upset!" he whined.

"What? Luke was the one who sprayed water all over me! He burst one of the pipes in the bathroom!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No I didn't-"

"Guys! No more fighting! No, please, what started it?"

"I was working really hard on a picture and Luke just came in and sprayed water all over it!"

"Luke, is that true?"

Luke looked down at his shoes.

"Luke?" Annabeth's warning tone had truly improved since she had been a mother.

He nodded, embarrassed and looking as if he never wanted to be a son of Poseidon.

This time, Annabeth did sigh. But she saw that Luke really didn't mean it. And after all, to be honest, he and Silena still had no control over their powers.

"Alright, Luke. You know what you're going to do—apologize to Silena and go help her clean it all up. Silena, don't hold it over him."

"But Mom—that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, darling! But...if it helps, you can pick out the next movie we're watching on movie night, okay?"

Absolutely thrilled, Silena smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

Luke and Silena both began running upstairs, but then Annabeth remembered. "Hey, guys! Don't forget your cookies!"

They ran back at once and began grabbing handfuls. "No crumbs, remember!"

They nodded dutifully, and both began running up the stairs, until Luke unexpectedly turned right back around.

"Hey, Mom? Why are our cookies and cakes and stuff always purple?"

Annabeth grinned. "Well, that's a funny story, actually."

"Can you tell us? Please, please, please?" asked Luke.

"With a cherry on top?" added Silena.

"Alright. It's actually a story that's a lot like what happened between you and Silena today..."


End file.
